In order to interact with a game, players are usually required to own, install, or play the game in question in order to participate within it. This limits the scope of the players that can participate. Even Web-based or Adobe Flash-based games generally require the user to download and play the game, limiting the number of people that can potentially share in the game's goals. These and other drawbacks exist.